On My Way To Grama's House
by wallflower99
Summary: Its about a girl she goes back, OFC? R&R Dont own BoB
1. I Met A Car

Alrighty everybody this is my second one, because Diamond and War is somewhat somber. So, I decided to make a fic with a bit of humor in it. I haven't decided who she'll end up with because well…. Too many of them to chose from. Don't get me wrong though, she will end up with someone I just don't know who. Tehe. By the way, that picture of keria knightly is how im doing my hair next. grins madly

I'll give you all a description now…

Alli

18

Brown Hair (http/ eyes

5'8"

Lip pierced left- Ears 3 on each side at the bottom one at the top left- Belly button

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_With just a look they shook_

_And heavens bowed before him._

_Simply a look can break your heart._

_The stars that pierce the sky;_

_He left them all behind._

_We're left to wonder why_

_He left us all behind._

Tonight was the last night. The last night I was ever going to stay in the shithole I called home. No more drunken Mom sprawled out on the couch, No more high or drunk boyfriends cornering me into bathrooms. I wasn't depressed, I had friends who cared about me. I had the greatest grandmother in the world, and a dog that rivaled all. I wouldn't let her bring me down like she did my Dad.

Stuffing the rest of my clothes into my messenger bag, I grab my already packed laptop and stuffed my mp3 into my jeans pocket. Leaning out my window, I drop my stuff on the ground before swinging out my self. Gathering everything on my shoulders again I start my trek away from home.

That's when it occurred to me. Maybe walking New York streets alone wasn't the best idea in the world. But I had already graduated so there would be no other chance for me to leave. Despite the fear already gripping me I continued on to the bus stop. I would go to my gram; she would help me with everything.

Glancing both ways I jogged across the street. Suddenly my phone went off and I dropped in the middle of the road. Bending down I picked it up only to see my mom's name on the display. Suddenly, though my music and the ringing, I heard tires screech. Lights blinded me as I looked to my left. I didn't even have time to brace myself when I felt the impact of the car. Lying on the ground I stared up at the sky as I heard the car drive off. Everything hurt. Places I didn't even know I had hurt. A searing pain shot through my wrist as I tried to lift my hand. Lifting my other hand I touched my head only to feel blood and one nasty gash. Dropping my hand onto my chest I look up again to see some old lady with rollers in her hair and a really bad night gown calling 9-1-1…

…. "Miss I need you to stay awake…"

Lights flashed in my eyes as I saw a paramedic sitting by my head. Wincing as he touched the back of my head, I tried to lean back to get a better at him. That wasn't one of my greatest ideas because right when I tilted my head back everything went black…


	2. I Saw The Light

I know its been so long since any of us have written anything in BoB so I figured I should do something lol

By the way…did any of you pick up when she goes back in time in the last chapter? Well she did grins madly I was very proud of myself.

On with the story…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_If you're blue and you don't know  
where to go to why don't you go  
where fashion sits  
Puttin' on the Ritz...  
Puttin' on the Ritz..._

If you've ever been to the hospital and stayed over night you know all about that disgusting taste you get in your mouth when u finally come to. It's a cross between morning breathe and … it's indescribable, just _there_. The second worse thing about waking up in a hospital is the crusty stuff that appears out of nowhere sealing you eyes shut. Once you finally swallow the disgusting build up of spit in your mouth and rub all the eye sealer off, if it's not a really creepy doctor standing over you and staring that gets you, the lights will. Apparently it never occurred to the nurses that once I actually came to I would so very much like NOT to be blinded.

That's when I heard it. It sounded like someone was chocking. No… not choking…snoring? My mom didn't snore…then who the hell was that? First things first though, had to do body inventory. Right hand? Okay, flexing still good, nothing wrong there. Left hand? …Cant move. Oh…cast. Ha, that would explain that. Chest? Still good. Ribs? Just a bit sore, I don't think I broke anything there. Legs? Bah. Another cast, right leg though. At least I can balance myself out now. Now time to find out who the mystery person is. Leaning to my right and placing most of my weight on my right hand, I pushed myself up. This very possibly could have been a bad idea. The dizziness that hit me was astounding. When it finally passed I looked at the chair situated next to the bed. It was the woman from last night, and she was still in that night gown. Only something was defiantly different….she didn't look…well, to be quite frank, _old_. She looked younger… MUCH younger. To be honest I wouldn't have even thought it was the same woman if it weren't for the horrendously tacky night gown...it looked it was from the 40's. Actually, everything in the room looked like it was from the 40's. This defiantly was not cool. Glancing around quickly I see a calendar on the opposite side of the wall. Squinting against the blinding light I finally see the date. June…oh my noodles…1947.


End file.
